28 Seconds Later
by Tesla-Voltage
Summary: What happened during the first outbreak of the Rage Virus? We know what happened 28 days later, but what about before that? I’m gonna update this once every 2 weeks, and make the chapters about 750 words each.
1. chapter 1

A few notices:

0\. This FanFiction is rated M. (15) There will be adult themes to help support the story, but it's mainly M for gore and extreme violence.

0.Please get away if you're scared, under 13, or do not / have not understand(ed) or watched 28 days later and 28 weeks later.

0.Adding on, this will update every 2 weeks.

0.Do not leave a bad review in the comments.

0.Do NOT search up 28 days later if you are a child.

0.DO NOT give me bad suggestions.

0.I'm planning about a story revolving around a 15 year old boy. Any ideas, let me know / dm me.

0.I'll try to fit in more chapters if I can, but I'm busy managing two now.

0.This story will be set in modern day England. (2018)

0.There is a chance, for the sequel to be 28 months later (whole world has the rage virus).

0.The next chapter will be released Friday 1st June!


	2. Epidode 1: Chaotic Breakout

Episode 1: Chaotic Breakout.

"No!" Screamed the scientist as he was bitten in the face.

Screams came howling down the corridor. Blood was stained everywhere, turning the white glossed tiles crimson red.

"Aguh!" He screamed as he convulsed on the floor, his body twitching uncontrollably with the rage virus flowing through his veins.

A now normal, calm scientist, had blood all over his stained face, eyes redder than the sight of fire, and the extreme urge to bite.

"No! Somebody fucking get me out of here!" The animal activist group man shouted, as the scientist lunged at him.

Bite. Blood came pouring out of his leg, while the infected scientist's saliva made the way for the deadly strain.

"No!" Said the activist man. "This fucking disease is fucking craz-"

His body fell to the floor, dropped as his arms started to twitch.

Foam suddenly rushed out of his mouth, with his head adding to twitch, and he suddenly stood up.

Eyes dyed bloody.

Mouth spewing all the life out of him.

His leg pouring out his sanity.

There were now 4 rage zombies.

A scream was heard from nearby. Blood stained the road red.

"Hey, what's going on here?" A man said in his car.

The scientist, now on the road, with a mouth full of blood, suddenly turned at him.

He didn't have time to react. The scientist somehow, with his bloody lab coat falling off, raced towards the man and smashed through the windscreen glass of his car.

A hungry pair of teeth came towards his shoulder.

"Help!" Screamed the desperate man. "Fucking get this bitch off me!"

A vomit of blood suddenly spewed out of the mad scientist's mouth, crashing onto its next victim's mouth and eyes.

"Agh what the fuc-"

Within the space of 28 seconds, 5 cars stopped to see what was happening.

Sadly, it was a grave mistake, as all of those people had blood smeared on them now.

[The next afternoon, 4:50pm]

"People killed in riots." Blared the radio.

"Geez, that's bad." Said David.

"Feel sorry for their families." Said Camilla.

"Dad, when can I go out of the house alone?" Asked a curious Miles. "All my friends can."

"I'd let you, my son, but that area was close to us." Said a caring David. "Plus, we need to keep careful now."

"But dad, I'm 15!" He responded angrily. "Why?"

"Oh please, stop moaning." Said Camilla. "Now be a good boy and help us with dinner."

Miles clenched his fist. He had never been allowed to go out the house, despite he's 15. All his friends could, even when they were 11. And he thought to himself, "It's not fair!"

"Honey, what do you want to do today?" Asked Dave.

"I don't know," Said Camilla. "I'll allow Miles to go to the shop himself."

"Huh?" Asked Miles. "This was not the normal." He thought.

"Yeah, here's the list." His father Dave gave him. "Now go be a good boy. And here's 100 for what we need."

"Be back in less than an hour!" His mother shouted.

Miles was excited to hear this. He had never been out of the house before. He rushed outside with the money stuffed in his pocket, the list scrumpled in his hand and he made a dash for it.


End file.
